Misunderstand 2
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Sebuah keluarga Uchiha sederhana yang hangat. Namun, karena kepolosan anak-anak mereka membuat mereka susah sendiri. Take 2 Warning inside ! Sequel Misunderstand


**Summary :**

Sebuah keluarga Uchiha sederhana yang hangat. Namun, karena kepolosan anak-anak mereka membuat mereka susah sendiri. Take 2

**MISUNDERSTAND 2**

Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : The Deathstalker

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : 17+ , Lucunya gak bermutu, OOC, warning buat yang dibawah umur... saya berani membuat cerita ini karena saya sudah 18tahun :p

DLDR

Itadakimasu ^^v

"Tou-chan jahat lagiiiii... hiks...hiks..."

**LAGI** dua anak Uchiha kembar ini memukuli ayahnya secara serempak.

Sedangkan, sang korban?

Jangan ditanyakan lagi, Pria keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini hanya bisa pasrah mendapat pukulan dari anak-anaknya. Yeah, karena pukulan anak-anaknya itu tak lebih dari serangan nyamuk yang sedang mabuk. Tidak mendapat respon dari ayahnya Uchiha kembar ini semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya.

"Tou-chaaaaan tidak sayang lagi sama kita hweee" Uchiha Hiruki si sulung kini sudah menangis terbirit-birit menuju lemari mainannya dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia berusaha mengambil mainan yang tak terjangkau olehnya. Hiruki masih belum menyerah, dia terus berjinjit diatas kaki-kaki imutnya yang terbalut kaus kaki dengan gambar lambang keluarga Uchiha, kipas dengan perpaduan warna merah dan putih, hingga tangannya berhasil mendapatkan boneka dinosaurus berwarna biru. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang telah menjadi objeknya, dia berlari lagi menuju ayahnya yang masih saja dijambak oleh adiknya, Uchiha Hikari. Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan manja anak-anaknya ini. Betapapun dan berapa kalipun Sasuke ingin bicara, anaknya malah semakin gencar mengeluarkan air matanya dan menjerit keras ditelinganya.

Uchiha Hiruki masih berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, ia masih menangis sambil menenteng boneka Dino yang menjadi senjatanya. Setelah dia sampai dihadapan ayahnya, dia langsung memukul wajah ayahnya dengan buntut Dino.

"Dasal Tou-chan memang pembohong !"

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke segera mencekal pergelangan kedua anaknya. Memandang kedua Uchiha kembar itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hiruki, Hikari... Sudah cukup ! Dengarkan Tou-chan dulu !" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menahan kemarahannya. Kedua anaknya yang tadi menangis mulai menghentikan tangisnya karena takut dengan tatapan intimidasi ayahnya, merekapun menunduk diam.

"Hei, Jagoan... Tou-chan janji akan memberi hadiah untuk kalian, tapi hadiah seperti itu tidak bisa langsung ada sayang" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Ta-tapi kan kemalin Tou-chan sendili yang bilang sedang membuat hadiah sama Kaa-chan" Ucap Hikari dengan mimik bibir yang imut membuat Sasuke gemas sendiri.

"Iya, tapi Kaa-chan sekarang sedang bekerja" Ucap Sasuke lagi memberi penjelasan, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut rambut anaknya yang sangat dan amat mirip dengann rambut pantat ayam miliknya.

"Hiks..hiks... Hikari kan ingin adik" Si bungsu mulai mewek kembali.

"Hikari, jagoan tidak boleh menangis seperti itu" Kata Sasuke tegas. Membuat Hikari berhenti menangis lagi.

"Tapi kan Otou-chan sudah janji" Ucap Hiruki pelan

"Membuat adik itu perlu waktu yang lama, Hiruki. Dan salahkan Kaa-chan kalian itu, dia tidak mau membuat hadiah kalian" Ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk photo Sakura di meja ruang keluarga itu. Dia merasa kesal dengan istrinya itu, ketika ia ingin meminta jatahnya. Yeah, walau dengan dalil 'ingin memberi anak kembarnya hadiah' tetap saja tadi ia tidak bisa melakukan ritual wajibnya itu. sakura hari ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal.

**Flashback**

"Emh... Sasuke-kunh" Sakura melenguh ketika Sasuke menjilati lehernya dengan sensual.

"Hn" Sasuke semakin nakal, tangan besarnya mulai meraba-raba setiap centi tubuh sexy istrinya yang masih terbalut seragam medis rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sa-Sasukeeh... lep-pas..." Sakura mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari sang suami.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke mulai naik pitam, dari tadi serangannya tidak ada yang dibalas oleh Sakura, bahkan istri pinknya ini mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari segala serangannya. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatannya secara maksimal.

"Sasuke-kun, Aku ada panggilan darurat dari Tsunade-sama" Jawab Sakura dengan lembut mencoba tidak membuat suaminya marah lagi.

"Mengertilah Sasuke-kun, hm?" Ucap Sakura lagi, tangan putihnya mengelus pipi Sasuke yang masih merona menahan hasrat.

Sasuke hanya diam memejamkan matanya, lama tak mendapat respon Sakura pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah tampan sang suami, memandang bibir sensual yang selalu berhasil mengeksploitasi mulutnya setiap saat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sakura sebenarnya juga ingin melakukan ritual wajibnya bersama sang suami, olahraga ranjang. Setelah tiga malam tidak bercinta karena mereka harus melakukan perjalanan ke Suna dan menghadiri pernikahan mantan Sakura, Kazekage Gaara yang telah melabuhkn hatinya kepada wanita cantik bernama Matsuri. Dalam perjalanan sang suami juga sempat ngambek karena yang mereka kunjungi adalah mantan Sakura, orang yang sempat menjadi rival terberatnya. Tapi setelah diberi iming-iming Sakura akan ada kegiatan menggairahkan diatas ranjang setelah mereka pulang, akhirnya Sasuke pun memamerkan seringainya. Selalu begini, obat ngambek Sasuke haruslah sesuatu yang berbau seks. Sungguh susah memiliki suami hyper seperti dia.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam saja ya..." Rayu Sakura pelan sambil mengecup lembut bibir suaminya.

"Sakuraa, aku tidak tahan" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya membuka suaranya. Dengan gesit ia menciumi bibir merah Sakura, melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu tanpa menutup matanya, menatap mata Sakura yang balas menatapnya sayu.

Menyadari gerak gerik istrinya yang akan berontak lagi, Sasuke langsung memegang kedua tangan Sakura diatas kepalanya dan menghimpit Sakura lebih dekat ke tembok dibelakangnya.

"Eumh... Sa-Sasu" Sakura mencoba berontak lagi, namun suaminya malah gencar melumat bibirnya sampai-sampai terasa kelu. Kalau sudah seperti ini yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah pasrah.

Melihat istrinya tidak berkutik membuat Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya, tangannya yang semula memegang erat kedua tangan Sakura mulai mengendurkan dan akhirnya melepaskannya, tangannya berganti peran bergeriliya di tubuh mungil istrinya.

Sakura yang tangannya telah terlepas mulai beraksi ditengan ciuman ganasnya dengan suami, jari-jari lentiknya mulai meraba benda yang telah menegang dibalik celana suaminya, dengan gerakan sensual Sakura terus meraba naik turun dengan lembut, menarik resleting dan mengeluarkan benda yang telah menegang itu.

"Ah... Sakura" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, beralih jajahan ke leher jenjang istrinya.

Melihat suaminya yang mulai terlena dengan permainan jarinya, Sakura mulai mendorong Sasuke ke ranjang king size ditengah ruangan. Tanpa ba bi bu Sakura langsung melahap lolipop favoritnya, menjilati ujungnya sambil menarik turunkan tangan di pangkal kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berbaring pasrah seraya mendesis nikmat, menikmati salah satu hal nikmat kedua setelah lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura mulai menarik turunkan kepalanya sambil menyedot-nyedot kepala kejantanan yang semakin menegang didalam mulutnya. Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar racauan kenikmatan sang suami, dia menanbah kecepatan menarik turunkan kepalanya agar semua ini cepat selesai. 15 menit berlangsung dan kejantanan Sasuke mulai membesar, Sakura menyedot semakin nikmat dan bersiap menampung Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang akan menyebur dalam mulutnya.

"Oh... shit ! ah" Sasuke menggeram saat kejantanannya telah menyemburkan isinya.

Sakura segera menelan habis sperma suaminya dan segera beranjak untuk mencium suaminya.

"Aku sudah memuaskanmu, sekarang aku kerja dulu ya. Jaga anak-anak" Ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"Eh? Tapi-"

**Blam**

"Sial ! padahal aku belum memasukinya" Geram Sasuke, kesal bukan main dipermainkan wanita pink itu.

**Flashback end**

Mengingat semua itu malah semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ternyata Kaa-chan juga jahat" Ucap Hiruki sedih.

"Hiks...hiks... Nii-chan, olang tua kita memang jahat" Kata Hikari menimpali tuduhan kakaknya, dia menghampiri kakak kembarnya yang sedang menunduk kecewa. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh pundak kakakya dan memeluknya sayang.

"Nii-chan jangan sedih, Hilaki kan juga adik nii-chan... aku cium ya?" Ucap Hikari mencoba menghibur sang kakak.

"Tidak mau ! aku tidak mau kita disangka homo sepelti tou-chan sama Naluto jii-chan" Jawab Hiruki tegas.

"Eh? Apa? Apa-apaan itu Hiruki? Siapa yang mengatakan hal nista itu?" Tanya Sasuke berentet. Kaget dengan berita yang sangat dan amat nista itu bisa di ucapkan oleh anaknya.

"Ino baa-chan selalu bilang begitu tou-chan" Jawab Hiruki takut-takut

"Sialan ! Awas saja, akan kubunuh kau, Barbie gagal !" Desis Sasuke marah.

"Tou-chan?" Panggil Hikari pelan

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap anaknya yang memainkan jari-jarinya ragu.

"Ja-jadi kapan kita mendapatkan hadiahnya?" Tanya Hikari dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke memijit keningnya pusing, menghela napas pasrah ia menjawab pertanyaan anaknya "Haaah... Hikari, Hiruki kau tau kan Tou-chan tidak pernah berbohong?"

Hikari dan Hiruki mengangguk.

"Jadi..." Sasuke memegang pundak kedua anaknya, menatap masing-masing kedalam kedua oniks anak-anaknya.

"Jadi... Nanti malam jangan ganggu Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ya" Pinta Sasuke

"Tapi kita juga ingin membantu membuat hadiah adik kecil tou-chan" Ucap Hikari

"Nah, membuat adik kecil itu hanya bisa dibuat sama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan" Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi kan kalau kita membantu, nanti adik kecilnya juga akan senang tou-chan" Ucap Hiruki masih ingin mendapat izin membantu.

"Nanti kita juga bisa membantu memilih model lambutnya" Kata Hikari menimpali

"Iya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, Hikari, Hiruki. Itu hanya bisa dilakukan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, ya?" Sasuke masih mencoba meyakinkan kedua anaknya dengan kata-kata yang baik dan benar. Jangan sampai anaknya mesum dibawah umur.

"Lagipula kalian kan yang mau diberi hadiah" Lanjut Sasuke

"Oh iyaa" Seru Uchiha kembar itu.

"Baiklah Tou-chan kami mengerti" Seru Uchiha Hiruki dan Uchiha Hikari bersamaan, wajahnya yang semula terlihat sedih kini sudah dihiasi dengan senyum yang sumringah.

"Anak pintar" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

**END**

**Fuaaaah... lemesin tangan dulu, sumpah pegel banget !**

**Maaf yah kalau sequelnya gak maksimal... lagi dilema soalnya :'(**

**Dan rencananya dilemaku ini mau kubikin fic juga, modus curhat... hoho**

**tapi nyalahin aturan gak yah?**

**Yosh bac to fic, gimana? Aku merasa sense humornya gak kerasa dan limenya gak karuan... udah buntu nih, pala gue penuh sama materi sekolah... huft**

**Kelas 3 emang menyebalkan yah..**

**\mind to RnR/**

**Tuban, 25/11/2013**

**21:10**

**The Deathstalker **


End file.
